The Beast
:Antoine “The Beast” Chism Stats Planet of Origin: Backa Faction: Lost World Height: 8’ Weight: 400 lbs Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer Biography The Beast Journal Entries Day 1 (Feb 27): Today I arrived on the TPC Watermark to report for duty and met my commanding officer and team. After receiving all of our squad and bunk assignments, we got an order to report tomorrow for some training and evaluation with our team. Should be fun. Day 2 (Feb 28): Morning Entry: Got ready early because I want to make sure I am there a little early. I am interested in seeing how the rest of the team performs today. Should make for an interesting day. Evening Entry: F**k that was rough. This “Jules” guy decided to go f**king rouge and ambush his own team. It pisses me off how someone who I’m supposed to be able to work with and is supposed to have my back could do something like this. He says that where he came from he had a hard time following orders and working on a team or some crap, and that he wants to be able to work with us, but he is off to a pretty awful start. Day 3 (March 1): Morning Entry: After sleeping, I feel a bit more calm concerning yesterday. I hope we can get Jules working with our team before we actually have to go on a mission. The press will be here today, so hopefully I can get some camera time. I’ve gotta let people see how awesome I am. Evening Entry: Today was great. I think I nailed my interviews and I’m sure they’re gonna use the footage of me, I mean how could they not. We are now on our way, and I can hardly wait to get some action. Day 8 (March 6): They did the whole super warp thing and people blacked out for a few seconds. I of course did not, so I’m not sure what people are talking about, but I guess everyone is all worried about it. Day 12 (March 10): Was at the gym having some fun and saw a chick doing some impressive stuff on the obstacle course. The screen only gave her name, but I think I saw her with Commander Drake, so maybe she is his bodyguard or something. She new about me because of how awesome I was at the obstacle course and she suggested that we set up obstacle courses for each other each week and have some fun. I agreed. Day 18 (March 16): I have my obstacle course set up, and have run it a few times. I think she’ll have a hard time with it, even though it is pretty easy. It starts out with a mile run down hill then a 200 foot high slippery wall with about 450 feet of slippery monkey bars 20 ft apart, that should be difficult for her. Then there is a 200 foot drop, so not too bad, then a slight run to a 30 foot jump to end it. Tomorrow should be fun. Day 19 (March 17): Morning Entry: Today should be fun, I finally get to run my obstacle course against Kari. I’m totally going to beat her. Evening Entry: I beat her with my time of 3:33 and her time of 4:09. She did a lot better than I thought and had some tricks up her sleeves, like an internal jet pack system. She jumped across the monkey bars, which I wasn’t expecting, but it was a good move on her part. She took a hard fall on the 200 foot drop, so I’ve got to give her props for that, looked like it hurt a lot. Day 26 (March 24): Morning Entry: Going to run Kari’s course today. I imagine that it is going to be smaller and more agility based, because that seemed to be more of her style. I think I’ll still be able to beat her though. Evening Entry: Well crap, she barely beat me. She got 0:48 to my 1:03. I think if I keep on running this course, I can beat her time though. She started off with about 9 15 foot walls about 10 feet apart. Not sure what she was thinking with those, but we both just jumped across the tops of them. Then she had a 110 foot wall that I climbed up with ease, but she jumped with her jet-pack thing to a rope that was hanging from the top and her arm spun and took her up the rope. Then she had a 130 foot flaming hallway. I didn’t think about the lack of air, so I had some trouble breathing in there. Then a flaming beam fell on me, which hurt a bit, but wasn’t too bad. Coming out of that hallway, I was hurt pretty bad from the heat and the beam, but I wasn’t about to give up. Then she had a 200 foot zip line that we had to go down while being shot at. I used the mechanism that was there, but it slowed me down, and she used her retractable spikes to go down it faster than me. We were both able to dodge the bullets. At the end, we had to take out a test dummy before crossing the finish line. I got it with two swings of my sword, but she just ran into the thing twice and got it with some arm blades. She also seemed to have some sort of weird energy field around her. We are going to be running these obstacle courses every week. This might be the best part of this whole trip. Day 36 ( April 3rd ): First mission – while en route back to the ship: Today we arrived at Randos 1. The ship’s mission was to get some information about this planet. I guess they lost contact with it a while back and were wondering what exactly happened. So Alpha and Bravo team were sent down to the planet and Charlie team stayed on the ship to drop in whenever we were needed. When the other teams got down there, they started seeing some weird mutant things, which turned out to be hostile. Alpha saw the first Ranik on the planet. We were called in to secure some disease control building, so we dropped in hot. Once we were on the surface, we had to fight our way into the building. Inside the building we found even more of these mutants and we saw one Ranik who ran away, but he seemed to be guarding another dead Ranik. When we searched around this Ranik, we found one of their weapons, so we took it. We explored the rest of the first floor and fought some slug like mutant things, they were really gross. And they were being thrown at us by this thing that looked like a bunch of bodies joined together, weird. Then as we were moving out, we saw the Ranik that had ran away, but he didn’t seem to be hostile, so we followed him. He took us to a room with some more dead Ranik, and it looked like he had killed them. After some difficult communication, we figured out that they were mutating, and that is why he killed them. Dexter used his holographic wrist thing to communicate locations with the Ranik who pointed out a spot in the building that was next to where we were going, so we moved out. As we were leaving that room, Hammond came blasting through the roof right into the middle of a group of mutants as we were about to open fire. He did not communicate with us on this plan and just did what he wanted because he thought that it would make him look good. Later, I told him how stupid this was. After that, we moved down to a server room where the techies got information and stuff. Then we blasted our way out of that room because a bunch of the mutants had gathered around the door. We ran to the room that had the case that we needed to get, I think it had some kind of virus or something in it. When we get there, we run into a really big mutant, so we form a firing line. We shoot it as it runs to us, but it is able to reach our front line, where I was. After the stupid “Throw Gun” wouldn’t work, I pulled out my hammer and helped finish it. While we were fighting that one, another came through the floor behind us and got Mercer. Also, there were mutants coming through the hallway behind us. And another Charlie team was in the building and they tried to buy us some time. After we dealt with all of the mutants, the Ranik took a bunch of explosives and ran into a room where it blew up a mutant that seemed to be able to control stuff with its mind. I’m glad I didn’t have to fight it. We were able to take two of the Ranik’s laser sword things, which are really cool. We lost a lot of men, not just Mercer, but most of that other Charlie team as well. I’m not sure how the other teams did, but I think that we need to practice together a lot more. When we get back on the ship, I am going to go to the gym for the after mission exercises, I wonder if the rest of my team will join me, or if they will be doing their own training. Category:Player Character Category:Characters